The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There may be advantages, e.g., increased productivity or improved user experiences, to use multiple display devices for a computing system, e.g., a converged mobility system, which may allow the multiple display devices to function as one screen. A display content received by a display device may be synchronized with a display refresh rate of the display device. When multiple display devices may be available in a computing device, a display device may perform different functions at different situations, e.g., as a display device at one time, or as an input device at another time, to provide more flexibility to the computing device. Synchronization problems may arise for one display device when another display device may perform different functions.